Closure
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: It didn't matter the hour, when Stella heard the news and knew Mac would be awake and at only one place and that is where she needed to be. SMACKED


**Title: ****Closure**

**Summary: **It didn't matter the hour, when Stella heard the news and knew Mac would be awake and at only one place and that is where she needed to be. SMACKED

**A/N: **What a relief to know one of history's most evil men is dead. I know this gives us all some peace of mind and of course a time to reflect. I hope this piece isn't too sad but it was a sad memory. And yeah much like my other NO piece, Danny was promoted and Jo (ugh) never existed.

* * *

><p><em>"It has been confirmed Osama Bin Laden is dead."<em>

_"The mastermind behind the worst terror attacks on US soil."_

_"Now can bring some closure to the families of those almost 3000 souls that lost their lives…"_

And on it went…every station, news feed, social media, networking site was broadcasting the news – Osama Bin Laden was indeed dead; taken out by US Navy Seals. A joyous shout was heard and even physically felt throughout the entire earth as a man who thrived on the fear of others finally met his well deserved end.

"Stella…" a college comes to her office to see if she is watching; but their leader in New Orleans was already gone. She needed nothing more than her purse and jacket, racing down the stairs for a cab and calling her right hand on the way to the airport.

_"Stella?"_

_"I have to do this…I have to see him. This is where I need to be right now."_

_"When are you coming back… Stella?"_

_"I…I don't know. Greg will understand," she refers to her own boss before she hangs up and sends him a text message as well._

She was more than fortunate to arrive and quickly snatch up a last minute standby seat from someone who had to cancel for no real apparent reason. The few hours that it would take her to arrive at New York would give her ample time to reflect up on the few months that has passed in miserable slowness for both of them and how each night they would spend hours just talking, listening to the sound of the others voice and wondering why they hell they were still separated by a several thousand miles.

But now her mind trails back ten years and a few months later. She remembers, like it happened this morning, where she was on the morning of September 11th and where her beloved partner was. She of course, was unable to internalize the pain he must have been feeling at that time but had always hoped that just her being there would be enough to make him know that he was loved and would never be alone.

But he was alone. He was alone at the moment one of the most important announcements in US history was made. The man who had so cruelly murdered his wife was finally brought to justice and he was alone. Of course he wasn't physically alone but in that moment she wasn't there to give him a hug and watch those next few minutes with him; so pivotal to his peace of mind and finally having closure on such a major milestone in his life.

She had called Don in the moments following, wanting to make sure that he wasn't alone and that he would be okay until she got there.

_"You know where he'll be heading right?" _Don had inquired.

_"Same place I'm going."_

_"Stella…he needs you…now you both have closure."_

_Closure_. That word now took on even greater significance for them both. She was never jealous of Claire to the point where she'd allow it to stifle the love in her heart for Mac; she cared too much to be blinded by such petty feelings. She also was very well aware that he held the resentment of never even seeing her body or being able to erect a proper burial monument for her that he could visit if he ever needed. But now with him finally having at least some kind of closure, her mind dares to contemplate something she doesn't even deserve – a proper future with him.

_'Mac, I'm going to New Orleans.'_

Those words she knew had hit him like a painful ton of bricks, slammed into him without warning and sucked the life out of both of them; nearly destroying any kind of romantic future they might have been contemplating. Would she even have the right to suggest that they now reconsider shelving those feelings and actually consider something romantic?

She rests her head against the small cool window and closes her eyes, feeling them well and instantly swallowing so that she would spare herself any false comfort from the stranger beside her. These tears were precious and needed to be saved and shared with one person and one person alone – Mac Taylor – the man she loves more than anything in the world.

_Oh Mac, I'm coming…I love you and I will tell you that._

XXXXXXXX

"You sure you want to go down there alone?" Don asks Mac as he watches his good friend struggle to keep his emotions under check.

"I am alone Don," Mac mutters in a quiet tone under his breath.

"Mac…" Don starts, not wanting to tell him that Stella was on the way as she had told him that she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Stella's busy," is all he utters in a such a tormented tone that even Don feels his stomach tighten and his throat form a large lump.

"Right okay well I'll drive…"

"Don…"

"Seriously Mac, you are in no condition," Don argues back as he pulls out his car keys. "At least let me drive you down there. The rest…well I'll just trust that you'll get home okay and um…hey man I'm sorry."

Mac looks at his friend and just nods. He had tried Stella's cell and office number a few times, only to hear her musical voice on the other end. But it was a mechanical recording, his beloved best friend wasn't there when he needed her. He just assumed that she was either on a very tight case or was so caught up in the festivities down there that she would call him when she was done.

_Why did I let her go, _his mind laments in sorrow as he and Don silently head for the elevator, Mac nodding to his right hand Danny and the younger CSI giving him an understanding nod in return; their boss and friend was headed to Ground Zero; a place all those that lost loved ones on that fateful day would be headed.

"So um…anything you just…you know talk about?" Don asks softly as they slowly meander their way toward the busiest spot in the city.

"Not really," Mac huffs as he looks out the window. "I am happy, beyond words and of course proud," his voice dies out into a soft whisper. _But I am alone, _his mind adds with unrelenting sorrow. _As I'll always be._

"Stella will call you Mac, in fact…"

"Don, I'm not deluded into thinking that she has now made a life there for herself and…"

"She still cares for you," Don counters in seriousness; his face a mix of concern and frustration. He looks at Mac's anguished expression and mentally kicks himself for agreeing with Stella to keep her coming a surprise. But he also knows that as soon as Mac is in her arms, that she'll never let him be hurt and he'll be okay for the rest of the night. That was what they all wanted, especially today – for Mac not to be alone.

They finally reach the perimeter of Ground Zero and despite his police authority, Don knows that he cannot misuse it just to help a friend; a friend that like so many others right now had only one thing on their mind, finding their loved lost one's name and telling them the good news – their killer had been caught and indeed brought to justice.

"You um…gonna be okay down there?"

"I am every year right?"

"Mac," Don's hand rests on his shoulder, stopping the older ex-marine and forcing warm sapphire to lock with crystal blue. "Just call if um…well if you need to okay?"

"I'll be okay."

"Yeah…I know you will."

"Do you Don?" Mac asks with a small hint of disdain.

"Yeah…I do. Everything will be okay from now on," Don smiles in return. "See you later."

Mac gives him a small smile, followed by a heavy frown and deep sigh; this was something that he knows will be painful but something that he also knows must be done; Claire needed to know; he needed closure and the world now needed to heal. The uncertainty of if the mass murderer would ever be brought to justice was now moot – it was over; at least that part.

Mac slowly heads toward the sea of unfamiliar faces, his heart race immediately quickening and his fists tightening. _I need Stella here, _his mind selfishly laments. But it was his need; not hers. How could he just expect her to be at his beck and call when he was in mental and emotional distress? No, it was unfair. Now he'd just have to face this alone. _I need Stella, _his mind states once more as he nears the large monument.

People were crying, shouting, celebrating, hugging each other and paying tribute to a nation that finally saw it's worst offender brought to justice. Mac's now watery eyes quickly dart around at the unfamiliar faces and his stomach tightens further. He tries to swallow the forming lump of emotion but at first is unable. He curses himself for his outwardly display of emotional weakness and quickly looks up, wanting to dissuade the onslaught of tears before he would betray himself to those around him.

But it didn't matter; the tears came as soon as he stood a few feet from where her name was displayed. _Claire Conrad Taylor; died, September 11__th__, 2001. _

"Oh god," he whispers in misery as he quickly swallows again. He feels warm tears starting to burn the corners of his eyes and his fingers frantically search his pockets for anything that he can dab them with.

"Here…I brought extras," a soft voice reaches out and extends a kind gesture. But that voice. _Stella?_ She's here? The world around him starts to blur as he slowly turns to see the one person he had hoped would be at his side during this momentous event – and she was.

"You're…here…" he manages in a tone so inaudible over the din of the crowd pressing around them, he was amazed that she even heard.

"It's where I'm needed," Stella tells him in truth, her emerald eyes just as glistening as his. She reaches in and pulls him into her embrace and just holds on, offering him whatever he needed at this moment before her grasp on him eases and she pulls back a few inches, their faces nearly touching.

"I heard the news and came straight here. I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone but I didn't want you to tell me not to come or that you could handle this on your own."

"I'm glad you're here," he replies in truth. His cool hand drops to hers and quickly envelops her warm one; his mind delighting at the surge of warmth now flooding his entire system; settling his nerves a little.

"Well come on, she's waiting," Stella's hand gives his a squeeze. Mac only gives her a nod and allows her to lead them toward Claire's plate, the two of them now standing a few inches back. They were being pressed in by others wanting to do the same thing, but to Mac he didn't care; the two most important women in his life were with him right now, one in mind, one in person but both in heart.

"Claire…it's um…it's done," Mac starts in a soft tone, his words so thick with emotion that Stella's eyes instantly water and her heart skips more than a few painful beats. "You have justice – finally."

Stella watches Mac's face soften with each word, as if each syllable is slowly erasing ten years of doubt and worry that this day would never happen. His hand tightens with each breath he takes, but she doesn't care; she's not moving until he's said and done all that he needs to. This was for him.

"He…" Mac pauses, almost unable to say her killer's most hated name. "Was brought to justice by um…by a team of…" he stops and then looks at Stella, just as tear escapes and slowly slides down his cheek. Her delicate finger reaches out and tenderly brushes it away, her eyes holding his but her lips offering nothing. He needed to finish on his own.

"Stella…"

"Whatever you want Mac. Do you want me to leave?"

"Don't ever leave again," he whispers in sorrow, his fingers almost crushing hers with such worried passion.

"I won't, I promise," she utters in truth, her mind racing with almost selfish delight at his words. Mac turns back to the small plate and continues, offering a few more words before he feels his body heave one final sigh and he turns to Stella. They had been there almost an hour, standing before the plate, talking, crying and just listening in silence as those around offered words that he sometimes was unable to make audible.

It was over; they all had closure – finally.

Stella watches Mac's body now starting to slightly shake and knows that his adrenaline was wearing off and his nerves were taking over; he now needed to be someplace warm and be allowed to expel the rest of his fluid emotion in private. The few tears that he had allowed the world around him to see were privileged indeed, but she knows that she will be the one person on the entire planet to have the sacred honor of caring for him tonight; that was her duty to him; a job she now wanted to take up willingly.

"Let's go," she loops her arm around his and pulls him closer into her warm and inviting frame; wanting to give him as much warmth as she could afford in such a public setting. "We can come back tomorrow if you want."

Mac looks at her and arches his brows in wonder – she'd still be here tomorrow?

"Stella?"

"Or any other day after that," she leans in and whispers in his ear, letting her warm breath, further warm his rapidly cooling frame. "Together," she adds before she plants a soft kiss on his cheek and then pulls back and looks at him with a loving smile.

Mac offers a non verbal agreement with his eyes and face and once again allows her to lead him out of the growing masses, heading toward the street where both of them hope there will be a vacant cab they can borrow to take them to his apartment.

Inside the cab, they sit in silence, hands clasped but radio proudly blaring the news about the death and a few other details surrounding that. They finally reach his apartment and Stella numbly takes his keys and unlocks the door, pushing it open and silently following after Mac into his quiet abode.

"I waited so long for this day," he utters in sorrow, his shoulders slumping and his eyes instantly watering once more. "I felt so angry and helpless for so long," he confesses in misery, his body just depositing his coat in a pile at his feet. Stella swiftly picks up the coat, tosses it along with hers over a kitchen chair and then leads him toward his bedroom.

She eases herself down onto the soft covers and then invites him to come and join her. He takes off his suit jacket and just collapses onto the bed; Stella pulling the covers over them to ease the shakes his body wanted to offer once more.

"Just let it out Mac, there is on one here but us."

Mac's arms tighten around her as he squeezes his eyes shut; but it was to no avail, his body wanted…needed to dispel his grief and his heart was thankful that it was to her and her alone. He knew, could trust and loved the fact that he could just offer himself in his most vulnerable moment to her and that she would cherish his tears and ensure that he emerged stronger than before; a loving act she had done ten years ago.

Her hand slowly strokes his heaving back, gently massing his now damp dark locks as his lungs continue to gently heave. For ten years he had kept so much locked away; bottled up inside; wanting to show everyone around him that he was okay and that he was impervious to pain. But she saw the weak, the tender, the human side of him; and the fact the he trusted her with his sorrow, was a further testament to her growing love. She couldn't leave him now.

"I wanted you to be here tonight," Mac utters once more, as if wanting to make sure that he did actually hear her voice in return.

"So did I," she answers, gently lifting his face to hers and kissing the top of his flushed, heated forehead. She looks into his watery sapphire eyes as her fingers gently dab the wet corners, tenderly flicking away salty tears before they could streak down his rough cheek once more.

"I've missed you Mac…I've missed us…"

"Stella…" he starts with a heavy frown. But she places a small finger onto his quivering lips and stops his speech.

"No thinking about it Mac. Tonight you have closure, after ten long years; you and Claire finally have some kind of peace. I know she would want me to be here tonight; she would want to make sure you weren't alone and you aren't."

"Stella…" Mac tries again.

"And you'll never be alone again Mac, I promise you that."

"I can't ask that of you."

"You don't have to," she assures him with a warm smile. "I love you Mac Taylor, with all my heart. When you hurt then I hurt. Tonight you need to cry and I am going to be here to cry with you. That's what we do; we take care of each other."

Mac's grasp around her tightens as he leans in closer, quickly brushing her lips with his before he offers her a small frown. "I love you too," he offers before a few more tears escape his eyes, pooling onto her dark sweater, dampening it further.

"Just rest okay?" She tries again when she feels his body stiffen; his mind, she assumes now trying to process the ramifications of his most recent romantic confession.

Mac's eyes close for a few seconds. _Stella loves me? Stella loves me…_it was an amazing revelation; one that he at first didn't want to believe. But as she tells him the same words once more, his body starts to relax in her grasp once again; and he knows that if he does fall asleep, unlike the many lonely nights before this, he won't be waking up alone, maybe never again? That thought gave him hope. Claire would want him to be happy; Stella made him happy. He did love her.

He would always love Claire and maybe now with real closure that love would be able to be changed into something happy rather than him always having that shadow of her death hanging over him as along as her killer drew breath. His mind starts to slowly shut down his weary body; it was now well into the morning.

They had spent the past several hours just crying together, holding each other and of course listening as the world around them was once again cemented in a cause worthy of celebration. Justice indeed had been served. _Stella loves me, _is the comforting thought that brings him relief as he is now able to look at pictures of Claire in his mind and not feel himself wanting to throw up from her horrible death. Don was right, he would be okay.

Stella finally looks down to see Mac asleep; both of them still in their rumpled street clothes. But it didn't matter, his breath had finally slowed to a normal pace and his heart rate had come down; the beatings from his chest against hers was the telltale evidence.

But just before she flips off the light, her phone the table beside the bed starts to buzz to life and she's quick to retrieve before waking the precious being in her grasp. She looks at the text from her boss with a small frown. But unlike before, when she might have had a hint of uncertainty, this time she would answer with firm conviction.

_"Stella when __are you coming home?"_

_"I'm sorry Greg, I am home. Goodbye."_

Stella puts her phone back on the table and then looks down at Mac's peaceful and handsome face; her eyes mentally tracing the tear stains he had produced earlier. _I love Mac and he loves me, _is the thought her mind now offers as she turns off the light and is carried into the same dark realm as him. The night would be restless but the days ahead, with her back at his side where she belonged, would have proven the last few months behind them nothing more than a blip; it was the future ahead of them that mattered now. It was a new future; one filled with hope.

_**On September 11, 2001, the world wept together for a tragedy. On May 1, 2011, the world wept together as justice was finally served. May we never forget.~**_

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know I was supposed to update Beauty/Beast today but I wanted to post this instead and hope you liked it. I tried to keep it light b/c I know it's a painful subject (especially for those of us that have personally lost loved ones on that fateful day). I hope I did some justice to this news but for me, as I reflected upon my own personal loss, I am not sure if this is very good so if not I would ask you please be kind and don't flame. But if you did like, please review before you go as that would be much appreciated. THank you SMACKIES!


End file.
